El amor, un sentimiento dificil de aceptar
by BOMBOM
Summary: ¿Como pude enamorarme de alguien como Richard?, somos tan diferentes. A veces pienso que el siente y piensa lo mismo que yo pero, aun existe la duda acerca de sus sentimientos ¿Será que el teme enamorarse o sera que soy yo la que huye del amor?
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACION: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASI QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

_Este pensamiento es de lo mas intimo de mi ser..._ Rei Hino

.

.

_Me gusta la lluvia, las gotas de agua y la suave brisa que lleva el viento es una sensación deliciosa. En los días de lluvia suelo mirar por la ventana por largo tiempo y abrirla para sentir como mi rostro es empapado suavemente por la brisa. Es relajante y me lleva a pensar en lo mucho que debe disfrutar la naturaleza con este regalo que cae de las nubes. Las nubes, las nubes tan libres y a la vez destinadas a ir a donde el viento diga, ellas que observan todo desde arriba pueden decirme tal vez que debo hacer, como encontrar una salida a este sentimiento que llevo tan dentro y no se va, ellas que han observado con celo cada instante del día en que pienso en_… -suspiro – _el. _

_Todo porque a pesar de lo sucedido no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, está presente en cada frase, en cada enseñanza de mis profesores, a la hora de la comida con mis padres, en los comerciales de tv, en cada sitio se encuentra y no se va por más que trato de olvidarlo_- Lentamente dibujo la inicial de su nombre en la ventana y no puedo evitar volver a suspirar.

_Es raro pero pensar en él, me deja más tranquila, aceptarlo que tratar de negarlo, eso sí que era difícil, por lo menos ahora dejo que mi mente vuele con imágenes en donde está presente, por lo menos así puedo dejarme llevar por mis sueños libremente sin torturarme a mi misma por pensar en el. _

_Antes maldecía el día en que lo conocí, pero… ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que ha sido de las cosas más maravillosas_ _el haberlo conocido, haber tenido aunque sea una mirada suya, una sonrisa. No me arrepiento de amarlo aunque no sea correspondida_-Cierro mis ojos para poder mirarlo en mi pensamiento, recuerdo su sonrisa y me hace sentir melancólica_- añoro cada gesto que hace, como arruga su nariz cuando algo no le parece, su mirada inocente después de hacer alguna travesura, su risa espontanea, incluso su mirada altiva y arrogante. Vaya que estoy mal, pero no me importa- _comienza a escucharse Creep de Radiohead y sin aguantar más una lagrima se desliza de mis cristalinos ojos y corre por mi mejilla, anunciando la enorme tristeza que ya no cabe dentro de mí.

_Aun recuerdo ese día que nos conocimos, como si fuera el primero. Llevaba una playera rosa y unos jeans azules, su peinado extraño recogido en una coleta. Lo vi a lo lejos sin tomarle importancia, uno más en el colegio pensé. Para después encontrarme con la sorpresa de que era un nuevo alumno y que estaba en mi mismo salón de clases. Cruzamos miradas pero no encontré nada interesante en el, solo vi a un chico de peinado raro y presumido. Una mala impresión a decir verdad, no había nada que me acercara a él, ni siquiera me interesaba hablarle, ni él a mí, solo había miradas recurrentes de los 2, pero sin llegar a algo más._

_Nos hablamos hasta después de 3 meses, y solo fue para preguntarme_

-"¿donde están todos?"- Sonrío- _¿patético no es así?_

_Sin embargo el no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Paso el tiempo y seguimos igual hasta que un buen día se cambio de lugar, justo a mi lado. Fue cuando comenzamos a hablarnos más, ya no era solo académicamente, platicábamos de tonterías, y reíamos juntos, jugábamos y nos lanzábamos miradas discretas o eso pensaba._

-INICIO FB-

_¿Por qué no habrá llegado?, ah ahí viene. Justo cuando pensé que no vendría, ya es muy tarde. Mejor me volteo no quiero que se dé cuenta que lo estoy observando. _

-"hola"- me saluda - ¡_Ay! que hermosa sonrisa puede ser menos sexy_

- "hola"- agito la mano en señal de saludo y sonrío tratando de parecer lo más natural posible (no tontamente)

_¡Mmm huele delicioso! hoy uso ese perfume que me encanta, además viene muy arreglado, seguro que hoy saldrá con su novia después de clases. Bueno y eso que me importa a mí, digo es su vida que haga lo que quiera_

- "¿me prestas borrador?… ¿oye?" - se escucha una voz hablándome

- "¿eh?, perdón no te puse atención"- miro por fin a Mina que me está hablando

- "¿que si me puedes prestas borrador? ¡Hay Rei!, ¿donde traes la cabeza?"- sonríe mi amiga

Reí nerviosamente -"pues aquí, que no la vez, ¡hay Mina!"

_¡Debo de dejar de pensar en el!, me distrae bastante además es tonto pensar en esas bobadas, mejor le pongo atención al maestro antes de que me pregunte_

-FIN FB-

.

_Lo peor no era distraerme con su atractivo físico, lo peor definitivamente era cada vez que no asistía a clases, eso sí que era patético y deprimente_

-INICIO FB-

_Es la segunda hora y aun no llega, tal vez no vendrá…_

_Ya es la tercera y no ha llegado, lo más seguro es que hoy no viene, ¿algo le habrá ocurrido, estará bien?, espero que si_

Miro su banca vacía, y no puedo evitar suspirar y recárgame en mi paleta con la vista perdida en un punto fijo- _que aburrido, sin el aquí el día será muy largo_

- "estas bien Rei" - pregunta Sere

- "si claro ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"- sonrío fingidamente animada

- "pues es que te vez triste, platícanos si te paso algo, ¿tuviste problemas en tu casa?"- pregunta angustiada Lita

- "no nada de eso" - vuelvo a reír - "solo tengo algo de sueño, es que ayer me desvele hasta tarde, pero no me hagan caso" -mentí

- "¿segura que estas bien Rei?" - pregunta otra vez lita

-"si ya les dije que si" - _creo que empezare a bostezar para que me crean, después del primero los demás son mas naturales, ya tengo practica_ – pensé irónicamente

-FIN FB-

.

_¿Cómo pude enamorarme tanto?, si él jamás dio motivos para que sucediera, nunca me ilusionó aquí la única tonta fui yo, porque eso fui, una tonta. Sabiendo que tenía novia aun así me enamore_

-INICIO FB-

- "Oye Setsuna Richard tiene novia verdad, porque digo seguramente te ha platicado de ella" -pregunte disimulando desinterés

- "si, y me dijo que tenían mucho tiempo de novios" - responde triste

- "mmm, ya veo"- _así que si tiene novia, bueno y que esperaba el es muy guapo y…_

- "¿por qué la pregunta?"- Me mira curiosa

- "No nada más, pura curiosidad"

- "dime porque"- insiste

- "no pues yo pensé que a lo mejor te había dicho en algunas de sus platicas, además si el ya te dijo que tiene novia no deberías ilusionarte" - _con esto me creerá_

- "tienes razón"- sonrió cabizbaja

- "pero en el corazón no se manda, así que no te juzgo amiga"- suspire pesadamente

-FIN FB-

.

_Estoy segura de que esta vez no volveremos a hablarnos, le dije algo que le hirió el ego y estoy segura que ya se acabo la amistad, o si así se podía llamar a eso. No debí haberle dicho animal aunque él también se porto muy grosero_

-INICIO FB-

-"¡tú la tienes no te hagas tonto, ya dásela que te ha hecho Setsuna para que te comportes así con ella!" - acuse inquisitoriamente

- "¡ya te dije que yo no la tengo que no entiendes!" – hablo alto

- "¡ni siquiera tienes los pantalones para dársela!, además siempre eres tu quien le esconde las cosas"- presione pero con la voz lo más tranquila posible

- "que yo no la tengo ¿acaso viste que la tome? no verdad si quieres ven a ver mis cosas" -dijo casi gritando y tomando su mochila enseñando el interior

- "no tengo porque ver nada, ¡y no me grites ok!, y si no fuiste tú entonces ¿quien fue?, no te hagas tonto y ya entrégale la lapicera"

- "tonta tú serás, si no me viste no tienes por qué decir nada, yo no tome la porquería esa" -tenía la mirada fría pero no le creí

- "ya no seguiré discutiendo contigo, pereces un animal que no entiende las cosas" -gire mi rostro hacia otro lado

- "¿y tú que pareces?" - farfullo lo demás entre dientes y se volteo sin darme la cara

- "¿qué dices?"- pregunte indignada - "tuvieras los pantalones de decírmelo en la cara"- hable bajo para que solo el escuchara.

_¡Lo odio!, es un imbécil, idiota, ¿cómo puede gustarme ese animal, tarado, altivo, prepotente y egoísta? _– me veo las manos que tiemblan ligeramente - _Tengo que tranquilizarme estoy comenzando a temblar del coraje que tengo. ¡Ah! ahí está la lapicera. Ahora que lo pienso es la misma que vi hace un momento le pasó a Steven, o sea que si la tomo, ¡sí! la tomo para esconderla ¿Y aun así se atreve a negarlo? si yo vi como la tomo para esconderla, ¡es un nefasto!_

-FIN FB-

.

_El maestro ni siquiera se metió para decir pio, tuvimos una discusión en el salón y el solo miraba como alegábamos, mientras mi amiga lloraba por la "bromita" que le hacían, siempre era lo mismo con Setsuna, pobre yo en lo personal ya estaba harta de cómo la trataban._

_Había pasado 1 mes, y seguíamos sin hablarnos, después de las 2 semanas que me duro el coraje y tomando terapia conmigo misma llegue a la conclusión que lo mejor era no hablarnos, aunque lo extrañaba y me sienta mal por lo sucedido, mis intentos fallidos de pedirle perdón por llamarlo animal no sirvieron. A Setsuna poco le duro el disgusto y ellos siguieron hablándose ¿tanto es su amor por el que le pasa una tras otra? Ya lo creo que sí._

_Setsuna siempre lo quiso a pesar de sus desplantes, ella prácticamente se le declaro y él le contesto que tenia novia, después bromeo y en ocasiones le llamaba "su novia", "su sirvienta" o "su ama de llaves". Vaya que si era un arrogante, presuntuoso y, y… ¡tonto!. ¿Por qué a pesar de eso me gusta?, me …. Me … me enamoré? No entiendo, pero como un día le dije a ella, el corazón no entiende de razones (soné muy Shakira) y es la verdad porque a pesar de lo que hacía una sola sonrisa lograba hacerme el día, una ausencia me deprimía, una crítica suya era un decreto. _

_Que patética existencia la mía, de no poder olvidarlo y seguir pensando en el, aun cuando ni siquiera piensa un momento en mi._

Ha dejado de llover y ya es tarde, tomo mi frazada y la acomodo para dormir caliente, me recuesto en la cama_, _con la esperanza de pronto poder borrar esto que siento, de que la lluvia se lleve de mi cada sentimiento que tengo hacia Richard.

_No lo amo…. Solo me gusta… solo es tan… no sé cómo definirlo pero sigue siempre presente aquí, quisiera dejar de sentir esto pero creo que tendré que esperar y el tiempo me hará ver lo ridículo de este sentimiento._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bueno pues este es mi primer Fic, me decidí hacerlo con Rei y Richard porque ellos se adecuan muy bien a la pareja que quería representar. Ella una mujer temperamental y difícil en el amor y Richard un hombre orgulloso, engreído pero desgraciadamente apuesto T.T, bueno tal vez no se adecuen muy bien pero eso no quita que haya querido hacerlo con esta pareja.

Espero les guste y dejen comentarios u opiniones, reclamos, etc. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, sha la la, sha la la, sha la la.

^.^


	2. Intenciones

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El odio y el rencor pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño a las personas que llegan a albergarlos en sus corazones, son sentimientos que corroen hasta el alma más pura, dejando todo en una gran desolación. Sin embargo estos no solo afectan a los poseedores y dueños de sentimientos tan bajos, si no que afectan a todos los que mantengan una relación cercana con aquellos.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

**INTENCIONES**

.

**Rei POV**

_¡Ah! Ya se me hizo tarde debí salir más temprano las chicas me regañaran_ - caminaba lo más rápido posible intentando no caerme. Entre rápidamente a la Preparatoria apenas saludando al vigilante de la puerta que aunque quería conversar un rato le pedí me diera el recado que me tenia después, lo menos que quería era quedarme a platicar.

Cruce rápidamente el estacionamiento delantero y estaba por dar vuelta en la esquina del primer edificio, llevaba mi vista en el suelo, cuando vi que una persona caminaba por el mismo pasillo estrecho que yo. Levante mi vista rápidamente para evitar chocar con él y… lo vi fijamente a los ojos, el también me miraba, _sus ojos_… no me pude contener y sonreí suavemente de la nada, no era un saludo por qué no nos hablábamos, ni era cortesía; era mi corazón rebosante de alegría.

Era ese sentimiento que se asomaba después de contenerse por 5 largos meses de stand-bye, fue algo espontaneo y ¿_que fue eso?, ¿le sonreí? Y ¿el a mi? _Me respondido con una pequeña curva de sus antojables labios, fue algo insignificante para cualquiera pero, para mi había significado bastante. Esa sonrisa expresaba mil palabras y a la vez nada. Estaba aturdida, yo, que decidí fervientemente que lo mejor para mi salud mental era no hablarnos para olvidarlo, y ahora le había sonreído y él había correspondido, ¿eso significaba el tratado de paz? ¿Acaso por fin habíamos firmado la rendición?

**FIN POV**

- "maestra ¿me da permiso de entrar?" habló en un susurro entrecortado por la agitación

- "si puedes pasar" asintió junto con su respuesta y la chica de sedoso cabello negro entró al aula, sus amigas la miraron asombradas y divertidas, había cambiado de color por ir caminando tan rápido

- "perdón Lita, Amy se me hizo muy tarde tuve mucho trabajo y venia corriendo para no llegar tarde" habló torpe y rápido, dejó sus cosas en cualquier banca y comenzó a buscar entre su bolsa

- "está bien, tranquila no te preocupes aun no empezábamos" le dijo Lita que la veía con diversión – "se ve que venias muy rápido"

- "¿puedo entrar?" escucho su voz y giro su rostro a la puerta casi por inercia, y ahí estaba tan atractivo como siempre -_seguro que venía detrás de mi ya que no tardo en llegar al aula_

- "pasa Richard" respondió la maestra Mónica y el entro.

- "Rei ¿traes la cinta adhesiva?" se acerco Amy a preguntar a Rei

- "¡no! La olvide lo siento" se levanto y comenzó a pedir entre sus compañeros pero nadie tenía, y para su mayor sorpresa Richard la miraba y ofrecía con su mano derecha cinta, así que se acercó y la tomó, rozando ligeramente la piel de su mano Rei sintió un escalofrío y agradeció emocionada.

La exposición comenzó y termino bien, la maestra quedó impresionada con las buenas habilidades de Amy e incluso nadie notó el nerviosismo y los errores de Serena. Pero eso le importaba poco a la pelinegra terminando la exposición volvió a repasar lo que había ocurrido. Porque aunque pareciera una demente, para ella esas dos acciones significaban mucho.

_¿Será que acaso el ya me perdono? Tal vez por fin se le paso el coraje de haberlo humillado con mis palabras venenosas. ¿Y si no? Puede que solo lo haya hecho por las chicas, digo aunque no nos hablemos, no significa que por eso vaya a dejar de ser amable con ellas. ¡Demonios!, debo dejar de pensar en bobadas, otra vez no. Yo ya lo había superado, ya había pasado por todo esto hace meses, ahora no puede pasar esto yo ya lo olvide, el ya no me importa pero _– cierro mis ojos y lo imagino mentalmente en ese momento sucedido a unas horas- _adoro su sonrisa_

_- _"¿Rei que te ocurre?" le pregunto angustiada su amiga

- "¿eh?... ¿a mí?, nada" la miro natural

- "si algo te ocurre, desde hace un rato estas muy distraída" acusó

- "no tengo nada" – negó con la cabeza- "solo estoy un poco cansada hoy mi día fue maratónico" -sonrió- "es eso, estoy cansada"

- "mmm" – meditó – "bueno eso espero, si no sabes que puedes contarme" sonrió dulcemente

- "si lo sé" le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que podía contarle pero, era difícil para ella. Siempre fue una persona reservada en cuanto al amor, no acostumbraba contarlo abiertamente y pocas veces las personas se daban cuenta de lo que sentía.

Solo Mina conocía lo de Richard, alguna vez se lo contó a Serena y a Lita pero no le dio la importancia que tenia para ella; por lo que sus amigas pensaron que ya formaba parte del pasado. Rei intentaba todo el tiempo de ocultar sus tristezas, no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, y menos tratándose de un amor no correspondido; no a ella, Rei Hino que presumía de no enamorarse e ir por la vida feliz sin la necesidad de un compromiso.

El noviazgo para ella no era del todo importante. Cuando quería se divertía con los hombres, salía y después cuando veía que ya era algo serio los dejaba. El compromiso no existía para Rei, que era alguien libre y por lo mismo sus amigas no podían saber que estaba enjaulada en un amor que era solo de ella y no compartido.

Siguió pensando en Richard hasta que se canso, con la excusa de su supuesto cansancio y sueño había tenido para que las chicas dejaran de cuestionarla y ahora podía dejar volar libremente su imaginación, buscando mil razones por las cuales tal vez de ahora en adelante serian buenos amigos como antes, y por otro lado; otras mil razones por las cuales el no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, siendo una de ellas su gran orgullo.

Ya en casa hablaba con Mina por teléfono, contándole todos los por menores del día.

- "entonces eso paso, que bien haber si ahora si te lo amarras" animosamente comentaba la rubia del otro lado de la bocina

- "¡Mina! No esa historia ya pasó, el no me importa en lo más mínimo. Además tengo mucho en que pensar, como en hacer mi servicio, no tengo tiempo de pensar en novio" contesto con tono fingidamente enfadado pero la rubia solo atino a reírse

- "no exageres, se lo mucho que aun te gusta ya deja de mentir. Lo que debes hacer es echarle muchas ganas para conquistarlo pronto"

- "pues no, sabes que tiene novia. Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido con el chico que conociste" le dijo tajante

- "¡lo sabia! aun te gusta, tu respuesta solo logro encasillarte" sonrió victoriosa –"porque no dejas de luchar con tus sentimientos y luchas por su amor. Te ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que hagas algo" sorprendida la morena trato de negar todo lo dicho por la rubia pero nada le valió con Mina Aino, que teniendo una idea no cambiaba de parecer fácilmente.

- "que crees, te mando saludar Andrew. Me dijo que ya no seas tan aburrida y te animes a salir con nosotros, ya tiene bastante que no salimos así que para ponerle solución la buena Minako Aino resolvió que este fin de semana pasaremos por ti en la noche y te llevaremos a conocer el nuevo antro de la ciudad, y lo mejor de todo es que no aceptamos un "no" como respuesta. Por cierto tengo que irme, te marco luego, bye" Sin darle tiempo de nada colgó y dejo a Rei con las palabras en la boca

_Ay Mina no cambia siempre me hace lo mismo, creo que no tendré otra opción mas que aceptar sus locuras _– sonrió y se levanto del sillón _pero en lo referente a Richard se equivoca porque estoy decidida a no dejarme aturdir por su mirada otra vez._

.

Un apuesto joven manejaba su auto y charlaba amenamente con su acompañante acerca de negocios que terminando los estudios pondrían en práctica, era un joven de escasos 20 años bien parecido su joven amigo tampoco era despreciable. Después de un corto silencio cambiaron de conversación a una más relajante.

- "entonces decidiste hablarle por fin" comento y río el joven de cabellos platas

- "si, me la encontré antes de clases y se veía…" pensó en decir bien pero cambio la palabra "agitada" soltó una pequeña sonrisa que su acompañante no capto

- "no entiendo Richard, no decías que esa mujer era una estúpida, que te ofendió frente a todos y te dejo en ridículo. Sinceramente pensé que jamás le volverías a dirigir la palabra, no será que de verdad te gusta" afiló el chico de cabello platas y miro al piloto esperando encontrar alguna señal que explicara su actuación

- "pues si eso pensé, pero ya tengo otros planes para ella" el chico de cabellos platas quedo aun mas desconcertado que antes

- "¿planes? A que te refieres, no será solo un pretexto" lo miro con agudeza

- "no es ningún pretexto Diamante, te platicaría todo pero… ya lo veras tú a su debido tiempo" sonrió con malicia – "después de todo nadie me hace algo y se queda tan tranquilo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo lamento se que tarde bastante en subir este capi, pero de verdad he estado muy atareada. **

**Gracias a las que se pasaron por mi fic, en especial a **_**usako tenoh**_** que me dio muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo; y a mi amix pelo que siempre me alienta.**

**.**

**Espero comenten y me digan algo, lo que sea es bien recibido. **


	3. Karaoke

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo una palabra tuya basta para cambiar mis emociones precipitadamente, llevarme a un éxtasis de felicidad o a una agonía inmensa, por eso hoy te pido que las midas, y antes de pronunciar un hecho pienses bien lo que dirás pues no son solo sonidos articulados, para mi es el destino ya marcado…

.

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

**KARAOKE**

**.**

**Rei**

Las palabras aun martillean su cabeza, como el dulce rocío que cae sobre el bosque quieto, bosque que después de algunos meses de sed es recompensado con la más refrescante melodía de la lluvia. Con los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto Rei recuerda el dulce momento que vivió hace unos instantes, ¿Quién lo diría? Que alguna vez sus labios disfrutarían esa dulce sensación tan anhelada y por tanto tiempo. Atenta escucha los sonidos que hace su corazón, remembrando cada palabra, cada roce, cada sensación de placer producto de aquel hombre… Richard

.

El viento soplaba con fuerza ese tarde, no hacia justicia a la bella mañana. En el viento se respiraban los vientos de octubre que por fin entraban con mayor fuerza. Rei renegaba de aquel delicioso placer enfadada con el viento, que revoloteaba sus cabellos y que en ocasiones se introducía por debajo de su blusa causándole escalofrío y que castañearan sus dientes. Se arrepentía de no haber llevado suéter o alguna prenda que la protegiera del viento frio, y más aun si en la noche saldría con sus amigos a festejar el cumpleaños de Mina, en el que generalmente se desinhibían todas las chicas y cantaban cual rockstars.

Este día no sería la excepción pues irían a un karaoke de la ciudad para entonar las locuras de la rubia. Las horas pasaron rápidas en el instituto, medio salón iría puesto que aunque Mina solo había durado 4 meses en el instituto se había vuelto muy popular y nadie quería perderse su celebración.

Su banca estaba vacía y Rei estaba segura y a la vez aliviada por que estaba segura de que el no asistiría al karaoke, por lo que podría pasar una noche dedicada solo a alabar a su amiga cumpleañera y su gran don para el canto. Sin embargo en algún lugar de su traicionero corazón existía la esperanza de que llegara en cualquier momento y asistiera al karaoke. Todo estaba listo las clases habían terminado, ahora se dirigían en el auto de Seiya al Karaoke mientras remembraban la fiesta del año pasado.

- "yo creí que no te acordarías, terminaste tan ebria que sacaste a bailar al mesero"" acuso Serena a Mina

- "pero claro que recuerdo, todo aquello lo hice en mi sano juicio ustedes saben que desde que entre fije mi meta de la noche lograr que me invitara a salir, y claro como todo un caballero accedió a bailar conmigo"

- "no es cierto"

- "si mas no recuerdo Mina a pesar de que le diste el numero jamás te marco por teléfono, y ni siquiera lo recordabas todo, se bien que Rei te ayudo bastante" decía Lita remarcando lo dicho por Serena para molestar a la rubia

- "oh vamos chicas saben que no es cierto, no hay chico que no caiga ante los pies de la gran Minako la diosa del amor" hizo una seña triunfal con su mano derecha y todos rieron al ver lo graciosa que se veía, ella no cambiaba

- "ya llegamos chicas, tomen aire y energía porque esta noche Mina nos dejara muertos" sonrió Seiya bromeando con ellas. En cuanto bajaron pudieron ver el lugar, se veía genial. Era el lugar al que siempre iban, pero con la remodelación había quedado sorprendente y se había vuelto muy popular. Era un lugar enorme con un gran estacionamiento y ballet parking. Era de un estilo futurista con colores brillantes del azul eléctrico al plata, y del plata al blanco. En la entrada se veía una persona familiar que identificaron hasta que se acercaron.

- "buenas no… oh por dios pero si eres el mesero" soltó Mina sin pensar, causando un ligero sonrojo en él

- "buenas noches señoritas, bienvenidas" se acerco al grupo de amigas volviendo poco a poco a su color normal – "es un placer volver a verlas por aquí" saludo pasando la mirada por todas, pero mirando a una en especial

- "gracias, es usted muy amable joven" contesto Amy amablemente

- "Amy ni si quiera aquí se te quita lo formal, no cambias amiga" le dijo Rei a Amy despacio captando la atención del mesero

- "pasen por aquí, yo mismo las llevare a la mejor mesa" hizo un ademan con la mano y todas entraron. El lugar era espectacular en el interior, tenia capsulas de colores ubicadas por todo el lugar a través de las cuales se veían imágenes de estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias. Los asientos eran de piel con formas extrañas y en tonos de los mismos colores de la fachada.

- "este año será mejor que el anterior" gritaba Mina intentando que la escucharan todos

- "si este año conseguirás tu cita con el mesero" se bufaba Lita y todas reían

El ambiente iba creciendo poco a poco, después de un rato Amy se levanto, volviendo con una sorpresa para Rei

_¿A dónde iría Amy?, es extraño que se levantara y se fuera sola sin avisar. Tal vez tiene preparada alguna sorpresa para Mina, aunque ya se tardo… no, creo que mi vista está fallando porque no puede ser el. No, si, nooo ¡chin! Si es y al parecer viene con algunos amigos. Deben ser sus bobos amiguitos creídos mmm. No veo a ninguna mujer así que no trajo a su novia. ¡Que alivio! así podre relajarme más._

Saludo a todos y felicito a Mina, después de las presentaciones se acerco a Rei, quien se dio cuenta desde el principio y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

- "hola Rei, te vez muy bien" se acerco a saludar titubeando un poco

- "hola Richard, pensé que no vendrías" se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en voz alta y el solo sonrió

- "no pensaba venir, pero quise ver que tal se ponía el ambiente con ustedes ¿Puedo sentarme?" indico que el lugar que quería, era junto a Rei y ella asintió

Era extraño y placentero para Rei volver a estar tan cerca de Richard, no ponía atención a nada de lo que hacían los demás. Toda su atención se concentraba en la forma como el tomaba la bebida, la manera en cómo se movían sus labios al hablar. Era hipnotizante.

- ¿quieres otra?" –

- "¿perdón me hablaste?"-

- "si, te pregunto que si quieres otra" al parecer incluso tampoco funcionaban sus oídos

- "si claro, las que quieras "volvió a hablar sin pensar, pero el parecía no haber escuchado aquello

- "así que volviste a sacar 9 en Geometría analítica"

- "si, Amy nos ayuda bastante. Ella nos da asesoría cada fin de semana"

- "lo sé, pero aunque le de asesoría a Serena ella apenas y logra sacar un siete. Tu eres lista"

- "bueno es difícil con ella, se esfuerza pero es muy distraída" sonreí tontamente, no podía ser más obvia. Le coqueteaba, por fin me había rendido, el alcohol era malo pero el vodka resultaba una bomba de tiempo para mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba segura de que lo sabía y no me importaba. Mientras llevara un poco de vodka en mi sangre las desinhibiciones cabalgaban solas.

- "yo desde hace algún tiempo quería hablar contigo pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti"- estaba sucediendo -_creo haber tenido este sueño-_. Solo que esta era la realidad- "Rei me gustaría…"

.

- "sí, baila conmigooo mesericto. Eress muy muy muuuy guapo y ccreo que tines potencial con Mizuno je je" la peli azul bailaba como podía y jalaba de la corbata al mesero que atendía la mesa

- "no debieron dejar que tomara tanto Amy y en especial si es vodka" regañaba Seiya a su novia

- "lo sé amor lo lamento, pobre hay que sacarla de aquí o estará muy molesta con nosotras"

- "¿que pasa serena?, ¿Por qué Amy esta así?, ¿Cuántas se tomo?" pregunto Rei acercándose a ellos

- "solo 2 pero al parecer le cayeron muy pesadas y la segunda se la tomo al hilo"

- "serena eres una cabezota ¿Por qué dejaron que lo hiciera?"

- "no pensé que se fuera a poner tan mal"

- "ayúdenme chicas hay que llevarla a su casa, necesitamos que nos lleves Seiya" se acerco Lita con Amy del brazo

- "si ayudden a mi amigha Lita con lo que sea que quiera, menos a ievarme yo la estoy pasaandho supeer" grito Amy y comenzó a bailar.

- "si pero hay que decirle a Mina también, para llevarla de una vez a su casa. Serena tiene que regresar temprano"

- "no!, ess el cumpliux de mi amiga y… yo no se lo voi a apachurar. Yo me voi sola"

- " si no les molesta yo las llevare, estaba por irme y a mí no me causa ningún inconveniente" se acerco Richard dejando la bebida en la mesa

- "Richard lo menos que queremos es causarte molestias, nosotras nos iremos en taxi" contesto Lita

- "pero si no es molestia, vamos yo las llevare"

Seiya acepto por fin después de un rato, solo con la condición de que Rei también fuera, pensando que era la más juiciosa.

.

**Richard **

_Hasta que Amy hace algo divertido nunca se había puesto tan animosa, quien la viera tan seriecita, no es lo que parece. Aun no han arruinado mis planes por completo, lo importante es que Rei también viene_

- "Suban", dijo abriendo las puertas traseras del auto para que entraran – "será mejor que te vengas conmigo para dejar que Amy respire"

- "¿lo crees? No será mejor que no le dé el aire porque se puede poner peor"

- "no al contrario" abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperando a que abordara cerró la puerta.

_Parece que el darle los tragos tan cargados ha surgido_ _efecto_ – "bajare las ventanas para que les dé un poco el aire" Puso música algo fuerte y arranco

- "¿y tus amigos no se molestaron al dejarlos allí?" hablo castañeando los dientes ligeramente

- "no, lo importante ahorita es que lleven a Amy a dormir, no vaya a ser que se ponga peor" _es mi oportunidad_ – "toma" extendió la mano con una chamarra en sus manos

- "no tengo frio" intento sonar segura

- "si claro, solo tómala yo no la usare"

- "gracias"

Conversaron de sus pasatiempos y lo que hacían en sus ratos libres, sin tocar el tema de la novia de Richard.

- "¿por qué calle es?

- "es la segunda a la derecha" dijo cerrando los ojos, haciendo memoria

- "es aquí" Richard bajo pronto y abrió las puertas, tomo a Amy y la llevo casi cargada a la habitación de Lita, Ella iba semidormida y no podía caminar. Al final pidió llevar a Rei también y ella acepto. De regreso iban en silencio pues el sueño ya hacía estragos sobre Rei. Al llegar abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar. Acercándola hábilmente a su cuerpo hasta quedar muy cerca.

- "perdón" dijo apenada sin alejarse de Richard "tengo un poco de sueño y mi equilibrio ya no es el mismo"

- "está bien Rei" quito un mechón de la frente de Rei y acaricio su rostro con sus dedos y sin pedir permiso aprisiono sus labios, apretándolos en un beso desesperado y erótico que desapareció cualquier señal de Morfeo sobre Rei. Al principio dudo pero al final lo abrazo y la halo con necesidad hacia su cuerpo. Se besaron largo tiempo, mientras el acariciaba su cabello. Al prenderse la luz de casa de Rei se separaron y ella tomo el aire que le faltaba.

- "gracias por llevar a mis amigas y por traerme, no era necesario" dijo en un susurro con los ojos abiertos bien abiertos

- "si era necesario, no dejaría que se regresaran solas, era peligroso" tomo la mano tibia mano de Rei

- "será mejor que entres o saldrán por ti"

- "si, nos vemos el lunes" Vio como Rei se alejaba, podía sentir que había causado grandes emociones sobre Rei y que ella había disfrutado ese beso. Había sido perfecto y lo sabía. Se había portado como un caballero pero al final había demostrado que ella le interesaba. Y estaba seguro de haberla dejado con ganas de mas. Pero eso ya seria después, ahora el solo celebraría su primer paso. Se fue sonriendo maliciosamente como acostumbraba siempre que algo salía bien, subió la canción que iban escuchando "misery" de maroon 5 y se fue con la sensación de que pronto lo lograría.

.

.

.

**Hola! ! ! **

Lamento mucho haber tenido la historia tan abandonada pero los trabajos en la Uni y en la casa me tenian muy ocupada. Sin embargo les tengo una recompensa.

Hoy me puse a escribir y ya tengo 2 capitulos. Son cortos pero creo que es mejor separados. El proximo capitulo lo subire en 1 semana y el segundo antes de navidad. Para recompensar el tener tan abandonada la historia. Los proximos seguro que si llegaran puntuales porque salgo de vacaciones (¡si!) y tendre tiempo de escribir y leer.

.

Quiero aclarar que Richard no es Nicolas, Richard es el chico estudioso que queria a Amy, solo que en esta historia es muy diferente al original. Aqui es egoista y muy creido

Se que mis hormonas debieron estar muy alocadas al elegirlo para protagonista, pero esperen que aun falta por ver como evolucionara ese chicuelo, ¿se saldra con la suya? ja ja ja

.

Gracias a los lectores que se toman la molestia de regalar un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia, en especial a **Usako Tenoh **y a **Bermellon **, ustedes me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.

Espero les haya gustado bye bye n.n


	4. El sabor amargo de la verdad

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI****.**

**.**

**.**

¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? Porque no lo parece, te ves distinto tu aire ha cambiado y pareces distraído. Puedo jurar que no eres la misma persona que conocí, incluso parece que… no, olvídalo debe ser la nostalgia del camino recorrido; estamos a poco tiempo de unir nuestras vidas y eso es lo único que debe importar. Nada más.

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**EL SABOR AMARGO DE LA VERDAD****.**

**Rei**

_¿Qué ocurre conmigo? El tiene novia, no puedo ni por un instante pensar que no es así. Acaso soy tonta, ¡No! Prometí no dejarme engañar por nadie nunca más._

Pensamientos desbocados hacían maraña en su cabeza, ilusión y pesar se combinaban para atormentar hasta la más bella mañana. La noche anterior Rei había olvidado por completo la realidad; y esa era que Richard tenía novia y aunque se habían besado eso no significaba que la dejaría para salir con ella. Mil cosas cruzaban por la mente de Rei y conforme transcurría la mañana se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Y no era que no le hubiera agradado el beso, había sido mágico, pero sabía que se engañaba al hacerse ilusiones tan rápidamente.

Su mente y corazón entraron en conflicto. La razón le decía que todo estaba mal, que Richard solo intentaba jugar con ella y divertirse cuanto pudiera, pero su corazón gritaba se dejase llevar por las emociones que fluían, por esa sensación de felicidad que había embriagado su cuerpo entero, su corazón le decía que olvidara cualquier malentendido y que dejara que fuese amado. Aunque algo no terminaba de gustarle

Tuvo el fin de semana para pensar y repensar la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sus sentimientos habían quedado al desnudo y ahora sabía que no le quedaría ninguna duda a Richard acerca de su amor por él.

Era momento de que Richard decidiera entre continuar con su relación o darse una oportunidad con Rei. Esto por supuesto la atemorizaba, causándole gran confusión al pensar ser rechazada y lastimada. Tal vez para Richard no había significado nada y había actuado guiado por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias que ahora atormentaban la mente de Rei.

Para ella no era un simple beso, había acariciado el cielo y ahora enfrentaba una cruda que buscaba cualquier recóndito de esperanza y aniquilarlo con los más terribles miedos de la inseguridad. Sus miedos no la dejaban pensar con claridad y la obligaban a actuar de una manera muy distinta a la que hubiere deseado.

Lunes por la mañana; llegando tarde a su primera clase, caminaba despacio y distraída; repasaba cada cosa que haría al encarar a Richard, cuando sintió un agarre frio en su mano Volteo al instante para ver esa mirada que le erizaba la piel. Contuvo un maremoto de emociones que brotaba, para hablar con él y no parecer desesperada.

- "hola hermosa te esperaba, te ves preciosa" no esperaba aquello y le molestaba su actitud tan bonachona

- "hola" dijo en aire extraño

- "¿nos vamos?"

- "tenemos que hablar" se detuvo soltándose de su agarre

- "lo que quieras hermosa"

- "mira… lo del sábado estuvo mal y acepto mi parte de culpabilidad por permitir que me besaras sabiendo que tienes novia. Por eso tienes que decidir entre tu novia o yo, porque no permitiré que juegues con ninguna de las dos. Yo no soy un juguete con el cual puedas divertirte, así que decide que harás" dijo con determinación

- "Rei no eres ningún juguete ni un juego, me gustas de verdad" volvió a tomar su mano

- "¿entonces terminaras con ella?" pregunto con sus ojos brillantes llenos de expectativas

- "si eso es lo quieres" termino casual

- "si, es lo que quiero"

- "entonces lo hare, por ti hermosa" acerco su mano y la beso delicadamente deteniéndose a aspirar la dulce fragancia. La jalo hacia él, pero a punto de besarse Rei reacciono a tiempo y se separo de Richard.

- "Espera" frunció el ceño "no lo hare hasta que termines con ella, no es justo para ninguna de las dos. Yo quiero que esto funcione y no te besare hasta que hallas dejado en claro la relación con tu novia" sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Richard, ella no se lo pondría fácil y él se estaba enfadando. Hizo una mueca que ella noto

- "¿Qué?"

- "nada"

- "¿Cómo que nada? Vi la mueca que hiciste"

- "ya dije que no es nada"

- "ahh ya comprendo estas molesto porque no deje que me besaras, pues ya te lo dije yo no seré plato de segunda mesa y si quieres salir conmigo tendrás que hacerlo bien y terminar con tu novia porque de otra manera no será"

- "Rei deja de hacerte la difícil que no te queda, y menos después de lo del sábado, ese día no recordaste mi noviazgo y aprovechaste cuando te bese. Lo sé porque sentí como vibrabas con cada movimiento de mi boca, y no te hagas la inocente que no lo eres. Yo se que sabias de mi novia y aun así te divertiste" sus palabras fueron mordaces y agiles que Richard no se dio tiempo de pensarlas y Rei no soporto mas su ufanismo

- "¿pero que te has creído para hablarme así? Yo no soy ninguna fácil si eso quisiste decir. Yo había bebido de mas y no tengo ´porque darte ninguna explicación. Está claro que sigues siendo un animal y que me equivoque contigo" furiosa camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte agarre que la detenía

- "no iras a ningún lado hasta que hablemos, lo siento no" la miro con furia contenida

- "suéltame" ordeno

- "no, escúchame" pero sin darle tiempo de nada Rei le dio un pisotón y lo aventó. Provocando que se desequilibrara y cayera en el pasto mojado. Ella se alejo corriendo dejándolo furioso.

.

**Richard **

_Maldita imberbe, lo volvió a hacer, ¿Qué se ha creído? Hacerme esto a mí, no es tan guapa como para hacerse del rogar. _Pensaba mientras lavaba sus manos. Con el pantalón húmedo y su ego pisoteado no dejaba de pensar en que una vez mas Rei Hino lo había humillado

Al salir del sanitario se topo con Diamante, que al instante noto lo mal que se veía su amigo y camino junto Richard hacia su auto

- "debiste quitarte la ropa para jugar futbol" sonrió con entonada sorna

- "cállate" contesto molesto

- "siento pena por el que te haya hecho eso". Richard no hablo y de pronto Diamante supo todo con su silencio – "ah, ya veo fue tu amorcito" se carcajeo "creo que esta vez sí se paso. Mira que enlodarte, es salvaje esa chica, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella." Rio fuertemente

- "se arrepentirá, me cobrare todas y cada una de las que me haga"

- "¿y cómo será eso? Hasta donde he visto siempre que tratas de hacer algo al final te sale mal. No creíste que sería tan difícil no es así. Además no terminaras con Norykko por esa niña"

- "por supuesto que no, Norykko es mucho más hermosa y mas mujer que Rei, además tu sabes cuál es mi intención con ella."

- "pues te deseo suerte con eso. Vamos platícame que paso esta vez"

Richard le conto a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, provocando carcajadas y al final una mirada seria y fría.

- "el problema contigo Richard es que no sabes manejar tus emociones, pero veras hoy aprenderás del maestro y yo te instruiré en todo lo demás. Solo porque la mujer dragón está acabando con tu paciencia"

**Rei**.

Al terminar las clases irían como de costumbre al Crown pero Rei se fue pronto a casa argumentando dolor de cabeza. Ninguna objeto su decisión, se despidieron y miraron como se alejaba

- "Amy, hoy he notado muy extraña a Rei. Dime te ha comentado algo porque ha Lita y a mí no ha querido decirnos nada. Parece muy triste"- comentó Amy una vez que llegaron al Crown

- "no Serena, no me ha dicho nada"

- "¿creen que paso algo el sábado que no nos ha contado?"- pregunto Lita

- "chicas si paso algo y no ha dicho nada es porque seguramente no esta lista para contarlo, debemos darle espacio y esperar a que ella nos cuente"- dijo Amy sin despegar la mirada de su libro

- "si tienes razón"- contesto serena al tiempo que Lita asintió

- Mensaje de Richard—leyó Rei en su celular, había pasado un mal día desde que se topo con Richard. Estaba tan furiosa que se pasó el día evitando a todos, no les conto cosa alguna a sus amigas, no quería preocuparlas y esperaba a que se le bajara el coraje y pudiera hablar sin querer blasfemar su nombre.

Después del octavo mensaje que llego, Rei decidió leerlos, todos con contenido parecido.

"Hola Rei soy Richard perdóname fui un tonto no debí hablarte así"

"Rei lo lamento vamos a hablar por favor"

"me siento muy mal por todo lo que te dije eres importante y no quiero perderte"

"por favor contesta estoy avergonzado por mi actitud"

_Que ilusa fui al creer que algo bueno podía resultar de esto, y lo peor es que aun recuerdo cada segundo de aquel beso. Pero lo olvidare por mi bien, soy fuerte y lo seré más hasta borrar cada sensación que provoco en mí. _

_._

_._

.

ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN FINAL MUY TELENOVERESCO, AGRR NO SE QUE ME PASA PERO EN FIN ASI TIENEN QUE SER LAS COSAS

RICHARD VOLVIÓ A METER LA PATA CON REI, ES DEMASIADO IMPULSIVO Y NO PIENSA EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE AHÍ QUE REI LE DIGA ANIMAL ^.^, Y LA POBRE REI QUE SE LA PASA PENSANDO EN ÉL Y NO LOGRA SACARSELO DE LA CABEZA. POR LO MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS YA LA NOTAN EXTRAÑA Y AUNQUE NO AHONDAN EN LA SITUACION YA COMIENZAN A PREOCUPARSE.

ME PREGUNTO SI REI CEDERÁ ANTE RICHARD? O SI EL CEDERÁ ANTE ELLA?

.

GRACIAS A TODO AQUEL QUE SE PASA POR MI FIC EN ESPECIAL A **_USAKO TENOH_**, Y UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD NO TENGO PRETEXTOS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PRONTO.

LES DESEO MUCHA SALUD Y MUCHO AMOR, NO SE SI ACTUALIZARÉ ANTES DEL 14 DE FEBRERO YO ESPERO QUE SI PERO SI NO ES ASI

**3 3 3 F E L I Z D I A D E L A M O R Y L A A M I S T A D 3 3 3**

LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS ADELANTADOS ESPERANDO DISFRUTEN MUCHO DE ESE DÍA ESPECIAL, CUIDENSE

BYE BYE


	5. Fuego en tu mirar

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**.**

**.**

Quiero ahogarme en la profundidad de tus ojos, quiero morir lentamente en la agonía de un beso eterno, quiero encenderme en la llama de tu piel para así poder llevar un poco de ti en la eternidad

**.**

**CAPITULO 5 **

**.**

**FUEGO EN TU MIRAR**

Te amo Rei…

**Richard**

_Solo puedo admirar a la distancia tu belleza, solo puedo admirar tus ojos de lejos, no tengo otra opción. ¿Qué has hecho para merecer más de alguno de mis pensamientos? _

_Desde el día en que entre al colegio y vislumbre tu hipnotizante mirada no he dejado de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué tu? La mas despreocupada de mí, siempre eres tan lejana con todos, tan misteriosa que nunca logro adivinar lo que estas pensando, nunca logro conocer que hay en tus pensamientos. Tu ojos traicioneros no dejan ver más allá de tus deseos. Y ahora me encuentro enfrascado en mi estúpida venganza_

Un ligero suspiro sale de sus labios y aun en su cama se da media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a la ventana. Lleva tiempo dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, su cabeza es una maraña de enredados porque no sabe lo que quiere. Desea con todas sus fuerzas estar con Rei, pero su orgullo es mayor a lo que él pueda desear. Frustrado arruga su frente mientras pensaba en ello.

_Si tan solo no fueras tan orgullosa Rei, si no fueras así yo podría acercarme a ti, podría entregarte todo mi ser si tú me dejaras, te amaría como nadie te ha amado, bendeciría el camino que has recorrido, caminaría contigo tomado de las manos, y jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, puedo ser mas gracioso para que voltees a mirarme por solo un instante, parecer distraído para chocar nuestras miradas. Extrañamente no me había sentido así con ninguna chica, Norykko jamás me ha provocado una descarga de electricidad, como es… así escalofríos con un roce de su piel. A pesar de que no la amo, me siento culpable por no poder corresponderle, ella siempre me ha acompañado y desde muy niños ha estado allí para cuidarme y protegerme. Sin embargo es muy fría cual hielo, como yo. _

_Desearía no sentirme tan comprometido, pero tengo que cuidar mi imagen, nadie debe enterarse de lo que siento por Rei, en especial Norykko que no se merece pasar ese dolor, aun cuando he intentado dejarla no he podido lograrlo ella ha estado conmigo por tanto tiempo que simplemente me resulta muy difícil abandonarla. _

Comienza a sonar un timbre conocido, es un mensaje de Norykko, lo lee

No vengas esta noche porque saldré con mis amigas y se lo mucho que te disgusta así que mejor ahorrémonos el mal rato, tk

Inexorablemente bella, Fría cual hielo era Norykko, no le importaba dejar plantado a su novio en cena romántica. Sin embargo si Richard no la dejaba era porque tenía un lazo muy fuerte con ella, novios desde la infancia se conocían y se aceptaban, habían aprendido a convivir con sus defectos y habían encontrado una forma de estar juntos de esa manera.

_Bien, tal vez Diamante tenga razón y no soy lo suficientemente bueno con Rei, tal vez sea momento de seguir adelante con el plan que me trazó_.

Se levantó y sacó su chaqueta, caminó hasta llegar a su auto y manejo, realizando unas llamadas previas antes de pasar por algunas tiendas. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño jardín y espero hasta que llegaron otras personas, después de eso tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje, nervioso e inseguro de lo que sucedería después de eso, nunca lo habia hecho pero debía intentarlo por su bien, y aun mas si quería continuar con su cometido. El mensaje llego a su destino y una mano blanca y nívea tomó el celular, lo leyó y comenzó a escuchar una melodía. Lo soltó al instante, jamás habían hecho algo parecido, era algo absurdo, era tonto y ridículo y era una hermosa canción.

Aguardo nervioso por ver lo que ocurría, estresado miraba hacia el pequeño balcón de la habitación superior, zapateaba con desesperación esperando alguna respuesta… y nada-

Comenzaba a aparecer un leve roció por su frente.

Encendió la luz, y tomo su bata de seda blanca

La luz se encendió y observo una esbelta silueta detrás de las cortinas, era ella

Caminó hacia su tocador y hecho un leve vistazo a su delicado rostro al natural, titubeo pero al final decidió salir

Las cortinas comenzaron a correr y vislumbro al más hermoso ser que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, sus ojos se abrieron al mirarla tan bella, tan hermosa y delicada que parecía. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en protegerla, en pasar cada día de su vida con ella.

Temerosa salió por completo del la habitación, y le lanzo una mirada fría y calculadora, por dentro moría de ganas de correr hacia él, pero no lo haría sería fuerte para no equivocarse

Se acercó unos pasos a la ventana y levanto la rosa que cogía con su mano derecha

Lo miro con desconfianza, la situación parecía irreal. Se miraron un rato en silencio, solo su miraba hablaba entre el silencio de la melodía. Cuando comenzaba la tercer canción Rei dio media vuelta

- "perdóname Rei, nunca quise lastimarte con mi actitud, puede que sea tarde pero deseaba intentarlo. Eres muy importante para mi" – no mintió – "solo déjame explicarte mis sentimientos y después haces lo que quieras conmigo" – las palabras fluyeron como manantial y llegaron hasta ella claras y puras. Pero no volteo para nada, se alejo de la terraza y apago la luz.

La canción siguió en su habitual ritmo, su mano bajo lentamente pero se quedo esperando por ella, esperando porque saliera. Pasaron 2 eternas canciones más, dio media vuelta para marcharse

- "está bien" – volteó su rostro y ahí estaba con ropa casual.

Caminaba hacia él y sin más lo abrazo fuertemente, llenándose de fuerzas uno y otro, solo era un abrazo, pero el tenerse cerca los llenaba de fuerzas. Cada uno compartía su amor por el otro, cada uno amaba al otro con la intensidad de los mares, tanto así que su abrazo iba relajando poco a poco sus músculos, Richard la apretó suavemente contra sí mismo.

Tal vez no volverían a tener un momento así, sin embargo lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría cada momento que pasara junto a ella aun cuando fuera una ilusión, siempre amaría a esa mujer de largos cabellos.

.

.

.

Hola!

Bueno pues en este capítulo se ve más acerca de los sentimientos de Richard, que no están nada lejos de Rei (aahh!).

Y pues si el al parecer la ama en secreto o algo así je je aunque sigue siendo un tonto porque no desea abandonar a su novia.

Agradezco a todo aquel que se pase por mi historia, y tome un poco de su tiempo leyendo estas líneas románticas.

Dios les bendiga y tengan un bello día ^.^


	6. Viento nocturno

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**.**

**.**

Eterno elixir del alma

Cuánto más piensas dejarme en la amargura del desasosiego

Cuánto tiempo más piensas condenarme a la impronta soledad

Cuánto tiempo más piensas ahogarme en la agonía de mis pensamientos

Date cuenta que los años pasan y mi cabello se vuelve cada vez mas blanco

Que las arrugas pesan más en mi pálido rostro. . .

**.**

**CAPITULO 6 **

**.**

VIENTO NOCTURNO

.

Respira delicadamente y gira entre sus sabanas sintiéndose fresca, esa sensación extraña que sentía no era su apetito matutino, era un vacio en su interior que la dejaba intranquila, otra vez ese mar de emociones se posaba sobre ella y la hacía no querer pensar más en nada, no pensar mas todo y nada.

Rei pov

- "perdóname Rei, nunca quise lastimarte con mi actitud, puede que sea tarde pero deseaba intentarlo. Eres muy importante para mi" – no mintió – "solo déjame explicarte mis sentimientos y después haces lo que quieras conmigo" – las palabras fluyeron como manantial y llegaron hasta ella claras y puras. Pero no volteo para nada, se alejo de la terraza y apago la luz.

La canción siguió en su habitual ritmo, su mano bajo lentamente pero se quedo esperando por ella, esperando porque saliera. Pasaron 2 eternas canciones más, dio media vuelta para marcharse

- "está bien" – volteó su rostro y ahí estaba con ropa casual.

Caminaba hacia él y sin más lo abrazo fuertemente, llenándose de fuerzas uno y otro, solo era un abrazo, pero el tenerse cerca los llenaba de fuerzas. Cada uno compartía su amor por el otro, cada uno amaba al otro con la intensidad de los mares, tanto así que su abrazo iba relajando poco a poco sus músculos, Richard la apretó suavemente contra sí mismo.

Se abrazaron sin palabras durante tiempo indefinido, hasta que ella decidió separarse de él, sus ojos estaban profundos y errantes, el no se atrevía a hablar porque nada de aquello era como lo planeado. Al fin ella decidió mirarlo y con una lágrima en su rostro hablo fuerte:

"Yo no entiendo lo que me ocurre, esto es tan extraño y tengo miedo y todo está mal. Tú me gustas mucho y más que eso me enamore de ti, te amo"…- le miro con rabia –"todo está mal porque no entiendo esto, paso cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando me di cuenta tu ya habitabas mi corazón. Me mata este sentimiento porque no sé qué es lo que sientes tu, lo único que sé es que tienes novia y que eres muy feliz con ella o que no soy lo suficientemente importante para que termines con ella"- de pronto Richard sintió un hueco en su garganta ella se detuvo pero él no pudo hablar, la miraba con dolor y ella regreso su mirada hacia el – "y lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo contra ti, ya me canse"- rodaron mas lagrimas por sus mejillas- "estoy harta de aguantarme este sentimiento porque eres un imbécil y en cualquier momento lo usaras contra mi; pero ya no puedo callarlo más, me molesta mucho el poder tan grande que tienes sobre mí. Eres una carga muy pesada y no lo soporto. Hoy estas aquí pidiéndome perdón cuando posiblemente después de verme veras a Norykko" – un frio le cruzo al escuchar ese nombre- "ya no se que mas hacer contigo y si te digo esto es porque ya no puedo cargar con este sentimiento; yo quisiera dejar el instituto y no verte mas pero alejarme de ti me mataría mas que el verte. Se lo que piensas, que soy una tonta por sentir tan absurdo sentimiento y que por dentro estas vanagloriándote por ser tan efectivo en tu conquista y por eso mismo solo quiero pedirte que me dejes en paz. Ya no quiero que me busques porque se lo que intentas, no soy tonta y conozco tus intenciones. Así que hazte un favor y hazme también a mí el favor, yo no caeré en tu juego y si dije todo lo que dije solo fue para desahogarme. Ahora vete de mi casa, en la escuela todo será como hasta ahora"- sus lagrimas se habían secado con el viento nocturno

Rei dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse Richard hablo – "bien si eso es lo quieres te dejare a solas"- e hizo una mueca que dolió. Camino y se alejo hacia su auto y de ahí hasta que se perdió, Rei comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de dolor nuevamente, entro a su casa con el corazón hecho piltrafas. Se enjuago las lágrimas entre sus sabanas y después de bañarse en sales se fue quedando dormida.

RICHARD

Sus palabras siempre calaban hondo y llegaban a girar su modo de pensar, pero esto que había escuchado era verdad y por eso dolía. No quiso mentirle más, pero tampoco eligió decir la verdad, su máscara fue la que hablo y la dejo sola sin explicar uno solo de sus sentimientos. "¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pensando al cometer esa estupidez de ir y llevarle serenata?, ¿Por qué pensé que ella saldría corriendo y me besaría?, eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Diamante, idiota. Y que fue todo eso? ella me ama y yo no pude decir nada"- sus ideas se estrellaban mientras el agua fría caía por su rostro desnudo. Ella le había dejado una sensación extraña en sus entrañas. Porque era tan difícil amar a esa mujer, porque no podía simplemente hablar de lo que sentía, era miedo pero no lo reconocía porque sus voces gritaban alto y fuerte cosas sin sentido que aturdían la realidad

.

.

.

Bien pues dejo otro capítulo más que me dolió mucho escribir pero así es como los personajes lo decidieron (:P) y hasta que no maduren y dejen que sus corazones los guíen seguirán en el mismo laberinto, por cierto que si es muy corto porque se dividio en dos este y el capitulo anterior, ok ok es verdad no da mucha informacion pero ellos no dieron para mas ya que como dije antes los personajes se revelan y actuan por si mismos yo quisiera escribar mas pero no se dejan asi que espero que para el proximo alla mas de estos dos.

Je je me dio el emoromanticismo (O.o), espero les guste este capítulo.

Les mando saluditos a los que leen esta historia y no me queda más que agradecerles su tiempo invertido en leerlos a ellos, bye ˆ.ˆ


	7. Día nublado

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y NO RECIBO NINGUNA GANANCIA POR EL USO DE ELLOS**

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN NO PARECERSE A LOS DE LA MAGNIFICA NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

.

.

.

Quiero creer en el amor verdadero… quiero creer en la magia del corazón… quiero creer en que tus ojos existen y que puedo descansar en ellos una eternidad.

.

**CAPITULO 7 **

**.**

**DÍA NUBLADO**

**.**

**.**

El regreso a la tierra es más terrible que la salida, un poco de nauseas y dolor en un musculo imaginario, además los síntomas físicos son débiles comparados con los emocionales. Otro día que comienza, y aunque Rei intente sonreír con sinceridad su reflejo en el espejo la traiciona y la dulce y coqueta sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse se convierte en una mueca gris. Ni si quiera se molesta en tratar de repararla y sale de su casa caminando por las calles vacías hacia la librería. Es un día nublado, pareciera que ella misma controlara los elementos de la naturaleza pues en cuanto lo nota comienza a soplar un viento helado. En la noche anterior Rei se resfrió y se quedo en cama hasta muy tarde, solo mando mensaje a sus amigas y apago el celular con intenciones de no saber del instituto. El análisis del clima había anunciado un día soleado con algunas nubes y parece que se había equivocado, pues las nubes confirmaban lo contrario.

En el aire se alojaban pocos sonidos y en su mente revoloteaban palabras sin sentido, trozos de diálogos pasados que mullían como eco en todo lugar. Otra vez con lo mismo, otra vez a ser una sombra de la Rei que siempre ha sido. En la librería todo está como siempre excepto por algunos libros nuevos que han llegado el día anterior.

_Tal vez debería comprar alguno_- piensa Rei -_son autores nuevos, puede que sirvan como distracción_- estira su mano y

-"perdona" escucha de una voz masculina al chocar contra una mano. Se gira para darle el libro a ese hombre, después de todo ella solo lo tomo por curiosidad -"es tuyo, ciertamente no conozco ese autor" él la mira asombrado y con una sonrisa en los labios, extrañada frunce levemente el cejo

-"tómalo, creo que tu lo viste primero Rei" sonríe con calidez y ella ni si quiera nota que él sabe su nombre por lo que insiste –"no me recuerdas, trabajo como mesero" le cuenta y sonríe juguetonamente, la memoria de Rei trata pero no acierta –"tú y tus amigas eran clientes frecuentes del karaoke en que trabajaba como mesero, eres amiga de Mina" – de pronto lo recuerda, si el mesero que Mina trato de ligarse sin lograr mucho ese era él, se veía tan distinto llevando anteojos

-"oh si, te recuerdo, eres el chico que Mina trato de conquistar sin mucho éxito" dijo sin pensar provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –"si creo que soy el mismo, pero dime ¿vienes muy seguido a esta librería?" pregunto con interés

Ella lo pensó un poco mirando a los estantes - "mmm si supongo que si"

- "¡Qué bueno! sabes me acabo de mudar aquí cerca y la verdad no conozco a nadie en esta parte de la ciudad, siempre es bueno encontrarse con caras viejas" hizo una pausa al pensar en lo que dijo –"no es que tu cara sea vieja o algo por el estilo es muy linda solo que me refería a que ya te había visto antes" se apresuro a corregir provocándole una sonrisa real.

-"y dime ahorita estas ocupada porque tengo ganas de un café y pensé que me podrías acompañar para que me digas donde queda algún café cercano" jugó con sus manos

-"si, la verdad tengo un poco de prisa por llegar a mi casa, así que será otro día" mira la portada del libro y se lo entrega -"creo que estará mejor en tus manos yo no sé mucho de Arthur Mc Jones, tengo que irme fue bueno verte que estés bien" lo deja y sale de la librería, si se apuraba llegaría a casa para ver desde el inicio la novela que había comenzado a ver. Una aburrida historia de un gran amor entre dos personas -_como si eso pasara en la vida real- _ pensaba. Mirando al piso observa que una leve sombra se acerca y la alcanza caminando a la par.

- "Sé que no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos, y no lo haré. Es solo que le vi distante y lejana; extraña para ser preciso y pensé que no podía dejar que fuera usted sola por las calles vacías en el estado actual en el que esta, por lo que si no le molesta le acompañare a su casa. Hay muchas cosas que no conoce de mí, como el que tengo un repertorio muy amplio de chistes y hago sonreír a cualquiera hasta en el día mas nublado. Así que en el transcurso a su casa le pido me deje ser su caballero y escoltarle con humor a su hogar"

Es un metiche, un chismoso y…. se escucha la risa de Rei en las calles vacías. Un instante el tiempo se detiene y el todo desaparece. Por un instante cambia su aura por una más dorada y azul.

-"Quién diría que te gustara ver las novelas" le dice jugueteando y le mira a los ojos –"Me tiene no puedo resistirlo, estaba muy aburrida hasta que llego, así que le otorgo el derecho de ser mi escolta" repite la respuesta de la protagonista de la novela ante aquel dialogo y sonríe cautivando aun mas a aquel caballero andante.

En casa de Rei se arremolinaban cuatro chicas preocupadas por su amiga enferma. Sabían que algo le ocurría a Rei pero habían decido mantenerse al margen hasta que ella decidiera contarles, sin embargo el que Rei faltara a clases no era cotidiano, siendo que ni aun estando enferma dejaba de asistir. Tomaban te y chocolate caliente cuando escucharon una voz conocida, sonaba alegre y despreocupada. Sintiendo una desbordante curiosidad corrieron a la ventana encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Rei sonriendo a un chico desconocido. Ella no tardo mucho en despedirse del desconocido y entro a su casa, al igual que no tardaron de llover preguntas

-"vinimos a verte porque nos preocupo que no asistieras al instituto y"

-"eso ya no importa porque no nos dices con quien venias Rei" Amy fue interrumpida por Serena que le miro picaronamente –"te lo tenias muy escondidito eh" se acerco y le dio un codazo –"pero que ocurre con ustedes, que hacen aquí" dijo Rei sorprendida – "eres mala, solo nos preocupamos por ti y decidimos venir a verte, como dijiste que estabas enferma" recalco Lita en la última palabra

- "no te lo perdonare" Mina tenia baja su cabeza –"cómo es posible que no le hayas dicho a Mina la diosa del amor acerca de que el te gustaba" dijo con un aura oscura

.

.

.

Hola

Bueno una disculpa enorme por demorarme en subir capi, me puse a ver algunos animes románticos que me hacían dormir hasta muy tarde, y además otra vez estuve en exámenes (si en mi universidad son puros exámenes U.U) sin embargo ya me di un tiempo para escribir.

**USAKO TENOH **Perdona por no haber respondido antes a tu pregunta, si las palabras y oraciones sin sentido que pongo en la parte de arriba antes de comenzar el capitulo son de mi inspiración. Ya sabes de esos días en que sientes que el aire que respiras es rosa y sabe dulce je je, eso ultimo sonó muy fumado pero es verdad tengo días en los que pienso y pienso y creo universos alternos en mi imaginación.

Espero que tengan curiosidad por saber quién puede ser el chico misterioso, puede ser D… ó A…. ó N…. quién sabe? O.o


End file.
